I Don't Want To Know
by Yan Go
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tus 'ideales' se ven desechados, y terminas con algo inesperado?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Necesitaba correr, literalmente. Era una mañana de esas en que no puedes quedarte tumbada en la cama viendo algún drama en televisión: las aceras iluminadas por los tenues rayos de sol, la fresca brisa matutina, y el suave bullicio de la calle. Todo indicativo de la inminente llegada del fin de semana.

Miré el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y reprimí un bostezo. Eran las 8:30 en punto, y yo no quería permanecer más tiempo en la cama. Me incorporé con ayuda de mis codos, y quedé en esa posición por espacio de un par de segundos, mientras aclaraba mis ojos y desperezaba todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo. Finalmente, me levanté e hice bolas el edredón floreado que cubría el colchón…no podía permitirme desaprovechar esa mañana en banalidades.

— Buenos días —exclamé frente al espejo, y esperando una contestación de la persona a quien realmente me dirigía—. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—¿Qué mosco te ha picado? —gritó desde la habitación contigua con ese tono que conocía tan bien, y que estaba reservado para cuando se encontraba molesta porque alguien osaba interrumpir su viaje en los brazos de Morfeo— Deja de joderme la existencia y lárgate de una buena vez.

—¡Buenos días Santana!

Entorné los ojos y comencé con toda esa acostumbrada rutina al levantarme: cinco minutos haciendo la cama, diez eligiendo el atuendo, cinco lavándome la cara, dos los dientes, diez el cabello y estaba perfecta para salir a aprovechar ese precioso día.

Tomé del frigorífico una botella de agua y me aseguré de que todo lo necesario estuviera en la pequeña riñonera color crema que siempre utilizaba para mis rutinas de ejercicio: mi reproductor, mis auriculares, y mi pequeña cartera marrón de piel. Todo estaba listo. Finalmente tomé las llaves del pequeño platón que se encontraba junto a la puerta, y grité con algo de saña desde la entrada.

—¡Vuelvo en una hora!

—¡Rómpete una pierna!

Sonreí ante su contestación y ante la idea de que mi cometido estaba completo. Santana estaba despierta, y sería casi imposible que volviese a la cama. Ahora podía comenzar mi día tal y como lo había planeado.

Una de las miles de ventajas de radicar en la Gran Manzana, era el hecho de tener el majestuoso Central Park a un par de cuadras. Era un lugar perfecto para trotar unas cuantas vueltas, y la vegetación le daba ese 'plus' que ayudaba a que todo fuese más llevadero; incluso la tarea de respirar se veía facilitada por el ambiente.

Comencé con unos cuantos calentamientos cerca del circuito de corredores, y después de unos minutos estaba lista para comenzar con mi rutina. Me encantaba el resultado que ofrecía la combinación de música a todo volumen, el aire húmedo que brindaba el amanecer, y la sensación quemante de los músculos que indicaba que estabas haciendo un buen esfuerzo. Muchos lo veían como una tonta necedad, pero el ejercicio era una parte fundamental en mi vida.

Siete vueltas. Un par de gotas comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro de mi rostro, mi corazón latía agitado, y mis mejillas ardían junto con el calor que irradiaba mi cuerpo. '_Qué imagen más hermosa'. _Recreé con la mente la voz de la última persona con la que había estado: un maestro recién graduado de NYU, alto, bronceado, ojos azules y una mirada irresistible. ¿Cómo había terminado eso? Nada complicado. Las personas suelen molestarse cuando encuentran a 'su persona' teniendo sexo con alguien más. Sentí una punzada de ira y comencé a correr con más velocidad mientras recordaba cada escena de esa terrible semana, hará un mes atrás. Fuerte como siempre, fingí indiferencia y continué con mi vida; jamás permitiría que un cerdo como Ian jodiese todo lo que había logrado hasta ese punto de mi vida. Era difícil encontrarlo por los pasillos donde yo enseñaba, pero jamás dejaría que me viese derrotada, sólo sonreía como si nada pasase, y seguía con mi camino, en silencio: sí, podía sonar lo más cruel del mundo, pero me encantaba que sufriera con mi silencio.

Después de esos días llegaban las tardes secas en que me sentaba a leer y me quedaba encerrada en mi habitación, sola. Hasta que llegaba ella. Podía ser la persona más sarcástica y burlona del mundo, pero era mi complemento. Era la única que se había atrevido a enfrentarme y gritarme las cosas a la cara, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Esa morena y agraciada chica, con su melena azabache cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Esa chica que siempre fue mi competencia en el colegio. Ella, con la que había decidido mudarme desde hace un par de meses. Ella, que había decidido buscarme después del 'asunto de una noche', el día de la boda de Will. Ella, que me entendía mejor que nadie. Ella, con quien tenía 'esa chispa'. Ella. Santana López.

Me alegraba mucho la idea de haber tomado la decisión de mudarme con ella al pequeño apartamento que tenía en NY, justo después de haberme graduado de Yale. Habíamos acordado comenzar una nueva vida en la gran ciudad, y así habíamos comenzado a hacerlo.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento y percibí un agradable aroma a hubo y tocino: la tostadora encendida, y el sonido específico de la cafetera, prediciendo que el café estaría listo en un par de minutos. Sonreí y dejé todo en la isla de la cocina, para poder ir al frigorífico y servir un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso.

—¿Ya has despertado? —pregunté sarcásticamente mientras ocupaba mi lugar en el comedor— Y has preparado el desayuno también.

—Calla y come, Fabray.


	2. Dieciocho

– ¿Qué hay para hoy? –crucé las piernas sobre mi asiento a la cabecera del comedor, y la miré mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro, procurando que nuestro desayuno fuese impecable, como siempre – ¿Más comida mexicana?

–Ja, ja, ja – lanzó una mirada amenazante en mi dirección y sirvió una taza de café que dejó frente a mí, justo antes de sentarse a mi costado izquierdo–. Mexicana o no, terminas por acabar con todo, así que lo diré de nuevo: cállate y come.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo –hice una ligera inclinación de cabeza para agradecer por los alimentos, y tomé el tenedor para comenzar a cortar el huevo y el tocino en pequeños trozos–. Además, no deberías quejarte, pues esta semana te corresponde lidiar con nuestra alimentación.

– ¡Bah!

Sonreí de manera triunfante y continué con mi desayuno: su contestación había dejado claro que no tenía nada más que decir, y yo, que pude haber buscado la manera de molestarla de nuevo, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Ese día era 18, y sólo podía significar una cosa: había cumplido tres meses en ese departamento, y eso me parecía algo difícil de creer. ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo se pasase tan rápido?

– ¿Ofendida, Caboosey? –interrumpió mis cavilaciones y enseguida capté ese sutil tono de preocupación debido al silencio en que nos habíamos sumido– Yo sé cuáles son mis ocupaciones en este hogar.

– No es eso. Sólo estaba pensando en que hoy cumplo exactamente tres meses en este lugar.

– ¿Acaso llevas la cuenta? –me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se llevaba un trozo de tocino a la boca–.

– ¿Acaso te sorprende? –contraataqué y enarqué una ceja– Sabes que llevo cuentas estrictas de todo.

– Como sea, ese no es el punto. Deberíamos celebrarlo.

– ¿Celebrarlo? ¿Acaso me llevarás a un antro gay con mujeres que me desvisten con la mirada? –utilicé el mismo tono sarcástico que ella utilizaba cuando proponía una cena en un restaurant elegante, y terminé de un trago el jugo que me había servido antes. En ocasiones me preguntaba cómo era posible convivir con ella; éramos completamente diferentes y teníamos la tendencia a estar en desacuerdo la mayoría de las veces. Casi de inmediato vino la respuesta que buscaba a mi cabeza: ¡era mi amiga! – Sabes que no me gustan tus 'celebraciones'.

– Pues mi ambiente no es una biblioteca, o una reunión de nerdos que discuten quién ha sido el mejor intérprete de Superman en el cine –puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento–. Si lo deseas, te dejaré elegir.

– No hay nada que celebrar.

– Oh vamos, no hemos tenido una buena salida desde que encontraste a tu macho alfa tirándose a una Chang en el estacionamiento.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza, sin saber en realidad si la razón era que me lo hubiese recordado, o que algunas escenas incómodas habían llegado a mi cabeza. La imité en sus movimientos y cogí los platos sucios de la mesa para llevarlos al fregadero.

–No voy a salir a ningún lado.

– ¡Bien! Si Santana no va a la fiesta, la fiesta viene a Santana.

_3…,2…,1…_

– ¡De acuerdo! –me aseguré de lanzar una mirada penetrante en su dirección antes de comenzar a lavar los todo aquello que habíamos utilizado para nuestro desayuno.

– ¡Perfecto! –sonrió con un 'gané' reflejado en los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta– Tengo que ayudar a Lady Hummel con algunas cosas del almacén, pero regresaré en un rato, y tú tienes que estar lista. Si las cosas corren bien, podré invitar a Streisand de Ohio para que nos acompañe.

–Yo…

Demasiado tarde. Ahora ella había salido, y yo no tenía nada más que apresurarme con los deberes hogareños. Si terminaba pronto, podría encontrar una perfecta excusa para librarme del asunto. Y no me molestaba la idea de salir con mis amigas, lo que me incomodaba era la idea de encontrarme en uno de esos lugares que Santana solía frecuentar. No era que tuviese una fobia a las personas gay, pero simplemente no me había visto envuelta en algo así desde aquella noche en la 'boda de Will'.

Todo había sido asunto de una noche, eso estaba claro, aunque ello no significaba que no me hubiese gustado: la suavidad de su piel, el aroma de su perfume, incluso el suave olor de lavanda de su shampoo. Acompañado de unas cuantas copas de whiskey, claro.

– ¿Qué….? – olvidé todo lo que sucedía en mi cabeza y me concentré en el dolor punzante que recorría la palma de mi mano. Gracias a la inteligente idea de perderme en la dirección que habían tomado mis pensamientos, me había pinchado con un cuchillo y ahora unas gotitas de sangre resbalaban por mis dedos. Metí la mano completa bajo el chorro de agua hasta que la hemorragia se detuvo y dejé el trabajo de los trastos sucios para después.

Detuve mi camino en el baño, sólo para ponerme un curita en la herida, y enseguida caminé hasta mi habitación, directo a mi balcón.

¿Por qué razón estaba recordando todo eso? No era como si estuviese deseando que volviera a ocurrir, o como si pensase que hubiera la posibilidad de ello, ¿verdad?

Sacudí mi cabeza ante la imagen de la ciudad irguiéndose ante mis ojos, y tomé una gran bocanada de aire mientras concluía que todo aquello había surgido del recuerdo, y del placer que había sentido en su momento.

–Sí, eso sucedió hace años –dije entre dientes mientras trataba de olvidar 'el asunto'– muchos años…

**¡Hey everyone! Díganme qué les parece y sigan dejando sus reviews, que me alimentan xD**


	3. Celebración

Celebración.

Enjugué un par de gotas de sudor de mi frente mientras observaba el apartamento reluciente. Sí, había pasado toda la tarde ocupada en limpiar, lavar, fregar y sacudir, pero ahora que notaba los resultados, me sentía satisfecha.

Deshice con cuidado la coleta que me había hecho antes y me tumbé en el sofá por un momento. ¿Podría utilizar el agotamiento resultado de mi jornada de limpieza para evitar todo el embrollo de 'la celebración? Mi respuesta, simple y poco placentera: no podía. Y era cierto, pues estaba cien por ciento segura de que cualquier pretexto brillante que se me ocurriera sería enviado al basurero municipal. Santana era una de las únicas personas que conseguían hacer que mis decisiones tambalearan, y eso aunado a su enorme habilidad en la manipulación y el chantaje, me hacían un blanco fácil en ciertas circunstancias.

Miré al techo blanco por unos cuantos segundos más, imaginando la perspectiva de la tarde si hubiese permanecido con el pico cerrado. Seguramente me encontraría en una galería de arte, o en una librería enorme en busca de un nuevo título, y en el peor de los casos, en cama mirando alguna película clásica, acompañada de un bowl de palomitas.

— ¡Al diablo todo! — grité como si alguien pudiese escucharme y finalmente me puse de pie , para caminar hacia el baño— Yo no quiero una gran fiesta…

Pasé un buen tiempo en la tina sin pensar nada en concreto: el sonido de una de mis listas de reproducción junto con un par de velas aromáticas hacían que todo fuese perfecto; razón por la cual prolongué ese momento todo lo posible. Finalmente salí y me cubrí con un albornoz, pues aún no tenía decisión alguna sobre mi atuendo, y mi cabello necesitaba secarse.

Justo cuando enchufé la secadora de cabello, escuché unos golpes rítmicos en la puerta. _¡Ja!_ Jamás llegó a formarse alguna duda sobre la identidad de mi visitante, por lo cual caminé hasta la entrada, medio cubierta por el albornoz y aún con el cabello humedecido. Hablé incluso antes de tirar de la puerta y encontrarme con ella.

— Conoces dónde se encuentra la llave secreta.

— Lo sé, pero sabes que no me gusta ser una 'intrusa'— llevé mi mirada hacia la pequeña charola de cartón que llevaba en manos y sonreí cuando vi un vaso de capuccino de vainilla con mi nombre, proveniente de Starbucks—. Hola Q.

— Rach — sin más invitación para que entrase que una sonrisa, me hice a un lado y esperé que estuviese dentro para cerrar de nuevo—. ¿Qué tal va todo?

Aquella pequeña chica de cabello castaño oscuro me miró con aquellos grandes ojos marrones, que gracias a mi pregunta se iluminaron como si se hubiese sabido ganadora de la lotería ese día.

— Nada puede ir mejor ¿puedes creerlo? Hoy recibí una llamada de parte de 'Wicked' y adivina quién resultó convocada para la próxima selección —dejó los vasos sobre la pequeña mesita de centro, y dio unos brinquitos antes de señalarse a sí misma con los pulgares—. No tienes idea de lo feliz que eso me hace.

— Créeme que imagino lo que estás sintiendo, ¡felicidades! — caminé cuidadosamente hasta el sofá, y me tumbé unos segundos, justo los suficientes para recordar que aún seguía en fachas y que, saliese o no, necesitaba estar presentable . Me puse de pie y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, en espera de que mi compañera me diera la pauta para regresar a mi habitación y así poder cambiarme, o que comenzara a parlotear y yo tuviese que escuchar sus relatos; en realidad estaría bien con cualquiera que fuese su elección.

— He recibido una llamada de Santana —

_¡Joder! _¿Acaso podía ser más veloz? Suspiré, esta vez en señal de derrota y dejé caer los brazos a mis costados. No necesitaba saber las palabras exactas de Santana, pero las imaginaba. Comencé la caminata de vuelta al cuarto de baño y hablé con una voz un tono más agudo de lo normal, segura de que ella me seguiría .

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— No mucho más que a ti, supongo —se encogió de hombros y se deshizo del abrigo gris que usaba ese día, dejándolo sobre una de mis almohadas—. Una fiesta no suena a mala idea, pero seguramente querrás hacer algo 'menos escandaloso', ¿no es así?

'_Exacto'._ Respondí para mis adentros y me apresuré a secar y cepillar mi cabellera. Quizá no tendría una fiesta enorme, pero si Santana quería celebrar, lo haríamos a mi manera. Caminé ágilmente por la suave alfombra que cubría la totalidad del piso de mi habitación y llegué al armario, que seguramente me sorprendería facilitando la elección de mi atuendo. Casi de inmediato encontré un vestido color salmón con un pequeño estampado a flores en la orilla, junto a un blazer negro sencillo. Eso, combinado con unas medias, y unos buenos zapatos, era lo mejor que podía vestir: aún no tenía idea del lugar exacto que visitaríamos, pero mi atuendo (ni muy formal, ni muy informal), me daba la oportunidad de pasar inadvertida fuese el sitio que fuese.

Sin más que hacer respecto a mi aspecto, regresé junto a Rachel, y me senté en la cama, junto a ella, y procurando no hacer tanto alboroto, pues ella se encontraba concentrada en la lectura de un libro que recién había dejado en la mesita de noche: _Hojas de Hierba._

— Lo siento — justo después de que notó mi presencia, cerró el libro de sopetón y me miró con expresión apenada. Sonreí, enternecida por su gesto, al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

— No lo sientas. Es un libro interesante.

— En verdad que lo es.

Iba a comenzar con un comentario acerca de la trama de los poemas de Whitman, pero entonces escuché el tintineo de unas llaves al hacer contacto con la cerradura de la puerta principal; me tumbé boca abajo en el espacio restante de la cama y escondí mi cabeza en la almohada: era hora.

Agudicé mi oído y entonces percibí el sonido de unos tacones avanzar hasta detenerse en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Estás lista?

— ¿Sabes Santana? Creo que deberíamos celebrar aquí. No es necesario que hagamos todo un alboroto por tres meses — Rachel se apresuró a responder antes de que yo pudiese siquiera tomar impulso para levantarme. A decir verdad, hubiese deseado que cerrara su boca: su tono, poco convencido no podía más que darle la razón a Santana en cuanto al tema de la celebración. Me impulsé con los codos hasta quedar sentada, junto a Rachel, y a unos pasos de la otra chica que nos acompañaba.

Miré a ambas con seriedad, y entonces recordé la resolución que había tomado unas horas antes.

— Podemos ir a 'Kiss & Fly'. Queda a unos cuantos minutos, y es un pub muy tranquilo.

—Lo que quieras, rubia —noté el tono exasperado de Santana, mientras la observaba mirar su reloj cada cinco segundos—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—¡Bien! — concluí la pequeña charla y me levanté para acercarme al armario, tomar un bolso que hacía juego a mi atuendo y dirigirme a la entrada. Estuve a punto de tomar las llaves de mi auto, pero una cálida y firme mano aprisionó mi muñeca.

—Nah, yo conduzco.

Segunda derrota del día.

Accedí sin darle más vueltas al asunto y caminé delante de ambas chicas, sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo parecía como una enorme conspiración en mi contra; incluso llegué a imaginar que me atarían de las manos y me torturarían hasta hacer lo que ellas quisiesen. _¡Bah!_

Llegamos al estacionamiento y me detuve ante el impresionante convertible rojo, acorde a la personalidad de su dueña. Suspiré y eché una rápida hojeada a mi pequeño _beatle _azul metálico que descansaba a unos metros: 'esta vez no', pronuncié en su dirección y a manera de despedida mientras subía al auto de Santana.

—¿Dónde está Rachel?

— Se fue a recoger a su novio monstruo. Nos encontraremos con ella después— se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y sonrió complacida al escuchar el rugido del auto; retomó la conversación de antes a regañadientes—. ¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar que dices?

—Toma la avenida central y anda un par de calles a la derecha, después del primer retorno.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces condujo en silencio, hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción por la radio, la cual tarareó distraídamente:

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin heavier  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide_.

La admiré por los minutos que duró la canción; tenía una voz potente que siempre me había gustado, y, por otra parte, me encantaba el ceñido vestido negro que llegaba justo a la mitad de sus muslos. Una señal de alerta retumbó en mi cabeza, que trataba de responder a una pregunta: ¿ella o el vestido?

Sacudí la cabeza y miré a la acera que pasaba volando frente a mi mirada: no otra vez. Aquella era la segunda vez que mis pensamientos tomaban un rumbo peligroso, así que me concentré en contar todos los autos grises que pasaran frente a mí. Una idea infantil, pero efectiva para distraerme de cualquier cosa que pudiese cruzarse por mi cabeza.

Minutos después llegamos al sitio que había recomendado para esa noche, encontrando ahí el ambiente perfecto para pasar una buena noche en compañía de mis amigos. Entramos y me encargué de buscar una mesa amplia, justo para tener un buen espacio para nuestros futuros acompañantes.

— Esto es una ofensa a las celebraciones —me miró ceñuda mientras cruzaba las piernas, después de tomar asiento en un alto banco—, ¿cómo sobreviviste a la universidad?

— Justo de la manera que tú no lo hiciste — apenas pronuncié las últimas palabras, comenzó a sonar una canción pop, la cual conocía escasamente, pues sólo la había escuchado unas veces en la radio.

—¿Sabes qué? No puedo con esto — la miré levantarse del asiento, y decidí que no haría nada para detenerla: si quería hacer cualquier otra cosa, podría prescindir de mi compañía.

Lo que no esperaba era que ella tomara mi mano y me arrastrara con ella de vuelta al convertible.

— Hoy aprenderás el significado de una buena celebración…

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero tuve problemas con mi portátil. Como sea, lo prometido es deuda: una 'celebración' y otras cosas ( ;) ) vienen para el próximo ep. Déjenme sus reviews, y háganme engordar xD**


End file.
